This is Rapture
by Felcia and Squiggles
Summary: The main cast find themselves in Rapture after a disaster at sea. Now they need to survive long enough to escape, which is most certainly easier said than done. Rated T for language and violence. Fail summary is extremely fail. Definitely NOT a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is our very first crossover fic ever, and we're really damn proud of it! This is going to take place during a Bioshock 2-esque timeline, but much later and without Subject Delta ever reviving. So basically that means Eleanor and Sophia Lamb have both ruled Rapture for many decades with an iron fist. But after they died, no one was alive to rule. So Rapture fell into complete chaos. They still retain the customs of the lamb Cult/Rapture Family. That means Big Daddies and Sisters, Little sisters and lots of Splicers. Splicers cannot reproduce, so the Big Sisters resorted to capturing adults as well, to become Splicers through a forcefully large dose of ADAM that would make them severely addicted, and the cycle continues.

There will be only two important OCs, a little sister and a big sister. Only one crossover pairing. Lots of FRUK and ROCHU. Also GerIta, but The Axis aren't the main focus of this. I remember when the cast consisted of Axis, Allies, Sealand, Latvia, Canada, Romano, Nordics, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. It's definitely gone down a lot, and most certainly for the better.

We don't own anything in this fic except for the storyline, Katie and Lorrie.

That was really long xD Now enjoy the awesomeness that is Rapture.

….

"Veeeee~ Doitsuuuuuuuu" Italy called, "come here!"

"What is it Italia?" The German replied angrily.

"I got tickets for a big fancy boat ride!" The hyper brunette called

"Where to?"

"I dunno...just a big boat ride I suppose. It's a big fancy boat with a pool and food and...stuff. Do you want to come with me, Ludwig?"

"No Feliciano, I'm busy"

"Oh Doitsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" He was cut off.

"Fine, if you stop begging I will go" He said with a sigh

"Yeaaaaaaaaaa~ It's gonna be so much fun, Ludwig! We're gonna eat yummy food and dance and hang off the front of the boat like the Titanic people!" As Feliciano ran off to pack, Ludwig had the strangest feeling he had no idea what he was getting into. He ignored the feeling and continued filing paperwork. Maybe a vacation was what he needed.

"Wow this is going to be so cool" America said over the railing of the ship. Seagulls flew by and he waved to them. They were just leaving Southampton port, on their way to pick up the rest of Alfred's guests.

"Alfred, where to bloody hell is this thing going?" Arthur stood proudly at the front of the ship, still a captain in his own right. But ships had changed since his pirate days, and he still wasn't quite used to the lack of rocking around. As such he stood solid as a brick.

Alfred grinned. "Well we're going to go get a bunch of other friends and have fun on this cruise ship."

The Englishman narrowed his eyes. "What friends?"

"I dunno. I invited everyone."

"**WHAT?**" England shrieked and grabbed the American's collar, ready to strangle him. He was NOT going to spend a week on this ship with _everyone_.

"Heeeyyyyy. Calm down! Only a few people accepted!"

Arthur let Alfred go, still angry. "...Who, then?"

Alfred thought for a second. "Ummm...You, Francis, Mattie, Peter, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Yao and Ivan."

Arthur sighed. Ten people. At least not EVERYBODY was attending. But still, this was going to be a long cruise. Beside him, Peter was yelling out the lyrics to "I'm on a Boat" by The Lonely Island.

"I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT!

EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME, 'CAUSE I'M SAILING ON A BOAT!

I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT!

TAKE A GOOD HARD LOOK AT THE MOTHE-"

"**PETER!**"

"...What? I was GOING to say fudge." Peter rolled his eyes and continued to sing the song, censoring the profanity with "fudge", under his breath. He stopped every time Arthur gave him an angry glance. This cycle continued until all the guests arrived. Peter then ran off, probably to the pool which was most likely unsupervised. Oh great.

Matthew wandered the deck for a while. The evening summer air was slightly chilly, but the cold didn't faze him. The Canadian had been in much worse weather before. He turned a corner to find Ludwig and Feliciano, standing on the bow of the ship like Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in the movie _Titanic._ The Italian was laughing and seemed to be having a great time. Ludwig, however, was muttering about how they might fall. Feliciano ignored him. Matthew decided to leave the two in peace. But he still listened carefully for cries of help. Just in case. Feliciano didn't have very good balance, anyways.

Sure enough, Matthew found Peter at the pool. And sure enough, there were no lifeguards. But being a nation surrounded by the ocean all his life, it wasn't like he needed one. Peter waved to Matthew from the top of the water slide before zipping down, cheering loudly.

"Hi Matthew! This pool's GIGANTIC! Where the heck is everybody else?"

Matthew waved back. "Not sure. Maybe they're all eating."

Peter made a cupping motion over his ear. He couldn't hear him. But Matthew ignored it and continued wandering. Sometimes, invisibility was his best quality. Oh _god_! Why did he think that? Oh god, why did he think _that?_ He beat at his head, embarrassed, and wished he didn't have such a pervert like Alfred as a brother.

In the restaurant, Kiku and Yao were showing off in what seemed to be a cooking competition against Francis. The judges were Arthur and Ivan. Arthur was watching, but obviously drunk. He was sprawled over the table, glaring blankly at everything. Matthew sat down next to his drunken father. "Who's winning," Matthew asked.

"Hmmm?" Arthur raised his head. "Oh. I dunno. Maybe I ammmmmmm." He crashed back down on the table, asleep. Matthew smiled. His father was kind of funny when he was drunk. He waved at Ivan, who smiled back. He was on much better terms with the Russian than his brother was. Matthew supposed they were _technically_ brothers too. People liked to call Matthew, Ivan, Berwald, Tino and Lukas the "sons" of General Winter because of their cold weather. It seemed a little silly to Matthew, but at least he had people who sympathized with him about ridiculously chilly Januaries. Still lost in thought about it, he stood and wandered off. Nobody noticed him leave except for Francis, who gave his son a friendly wave. But, for once, Matthew didn't notice it.

Matthew found Alfred in his room, looking out the window and surprisingly quiet. The American looked up when his brother opened the door, but still said nothing.

"Is something wrong, Al?"

Al hesitated. Something was definitely wrong. "Mattie…I did something. Something really bad."

Matthew tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I-"

Suddenly the entire boat leaned over dangerously as it veered into a very sharp turn. The angle of the boat was too steep and it suddenly keeled over. Matthew grabbed his twin brother to shield him from the flying furniture. He felt something hit his head and the world went dark.

….

Matthew woke up to find himself on the side of the boat with everyone else. He noticed Peter was still in his swimming trunks. His clothes would not be recoverable. He clung to Arthur tightly, shivering. Then he heard Alfred shouting to everyone.

"Guys! He's awake! Oh thank god you're alright, Mattie!"

Matthew rubbed his head, which was screaming in pain. He felt a large bump on his head. When he drew his hand away, he saw blood. Alfred was yelling orders to everyone, but Matthew's head was too fuzzy to hear it. Suddenly he felt himself being yanked up into a standing position. "Al, what's g-going on?"

Alfred looked at him, genuinely terrified. "The boat turned over. We gotta jump ship."

"And go where?"

Al pointed to somewhere up ahead. There was a lighthouse, standing tall and strong, in the middle of the sea. "We'll be able to stay there until we can call a rescue team. Hold on to me, Mattie. We're gonna jump now." Matthew felt a sharp tug on his hand and he found himself falling. Still disoriented, he didn't feel himself hit the water. But when he resurfaced, he instinctively gasped for air. The cold brought him to his senses and he slowly followed Alfred to the lighthouse. When he looked back, he saw everybody else swimming. The boat was gone.

When they reached the lighthouse, everyone collapsed onto the platform, gasping for air. Matthew soon noticed the wind and rain. It was a storm. He weakly stood up. "Come on guys, we need to get inside." Everyone stared blankly at him. They were obviously very tired. Matthew sighed. "Guys, would you _kindly_ get up and we'll go inside?"

Almost immediately, Alfred stood and walked to his brother's side. "…C-come on, guys. Mattie's right. We, um, have to get in! We'll freeze to death or something." This seemed to motivate everyone inside. Matthew looked warily at Alfred. Something was a little…off. But right now, he was too tired to care. Once inside, he sat down and instantly fell into a long and dreamless sleep.

So that's the first chapter! Next time, our heroes trek into a strange submarine and find themselves in a true night mare! Hope you enjoy the rest of this fic!

Squiggles out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, ! Squiggles here with the biggest apology on the face of the Earth! I am so sorry for delaying the chapter for THIS LONG, but my internet was down and I couldn't get Andrew Ryan's speech. I winged it, and it was totally wrong XD So I went back, corrected things, made it slightly longer and here you go! This chapter introduces Katie, one of the little sisters they'll meet. And in case anybody's confused about the sisters' idea of what the characters look like, keep in mind they have their "own little world" where Daddies look like knights in shining gold armor. But let's continue on now! And yes, I left a little reference to Bioshock 1 and 2 in there. Cookies to the one who finds it!

... ... ~ … …

Ludwig wasn't usually in the habit of being nervous.

When he woke, it was dark in the lighthouse. _Definition of irony. Where is everybody else? _Still on his stomach, he groped around in the darkness until one of his hands came in contact with a face. Said face promptly screeched and sat up, smacking its head against Ludwig's.

"GODDAMMIT!" Ludwig recognised Alfred's voice. Thanks to the shout, there were grumbles and moans of people waking up. A crash was heard as someone stood up and tripped. After a few more seconds, there was a loud click and lights flickered on. Feliciano looked around and cried in surprise.

Behind them was a very tall statue, holding up a red banner that proclaimed in huge letters _No God or Kings, Only Man._ There were several plaques, but no one bothered to read them. Matthew was already standing up and wandering over to a doorway.

"Where do you think you're going," Ludwig heard Arthur shout.

"Looking around," Matthew replied quietly. "Would somebody kindly come with me? It's weird going by myself." Before he had finished what he was saying, Alfred stood and walked to his side.

"I-I'll go. My little bro's gotta have a hero to protect him…" Okay, Ludwig was now dead certain something was wrong with Alfred. The two brothers went through the doorway and down the hall. Arthur wrapped his jacket around Peter's shoulders to keep him warm and followed after them.

"Doitsu-san…" Ludwig turned to Kiku, who was eyeing the banner apprehensively. "Doitsu-san, should we follow them?"

Ludwig nodded. "Let's go, everyone." The other nations followed, all keeping tightly together except for Francis, who went ahead to find his family. There was a shout at the bottom of the staircase and the lights flashed on. Arthur, Matthew and Alfred were in front of what looked like a round submarine. Everyone looked inside the submarine curiously. There was a projector and a screen, and a single button. Alfred, to cries of astonishment, slammed his palm down on the button. Here was a jarring thud and the submarine's door closed. For a second, no one spoke. In a sudden fit of anger, Ludwig grabbed Alfred by the shirt. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU DUMMKOPF!"

"I-I wanted to know what it did," Alfred stuttered back. The lights in the submarine suddenly dimmed. The only window was then blocked by what looked like a screen. A film reel started playing.

_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. _Alfred smiled nervously. No_, says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God._ Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who was still too surprised to register anything that was going on. _No, says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. _Ivan laughed, muttering something about this video being seriously outdated. _I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose….Rapture._

Feliciano poked at Ludwig's head and pointed out a previously unseen window. It really did look like a city out there. There were huge towers, surrounded by water. Ludwig was certain he saw a large squid pass by. A greenish light seemed to cast from the whole place, broken only by the occasional colourful neon sign. _Adonis Luxury Resort_, one declared. Another said _Fort Frolic_. Rather corny names in Ludwig's opinion, but that didn't matter. It was an _underwater city_. How many of those did you see every day?

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor, the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. The great would not be restrained by the small! Through the sweat on your brow, Rapture can become your city as well. _

The submarine came to a jarring halt; it had docked someplace. The door opened, revealing the inside of one building. Cautiously, they all stepped out and the submarine closed behind them. Francis cried in alarm when it suddenly detached from the building and drifted back towards the surface.

"Great," Arthur grumbled, "Now we're stuck down here. What are we supposed to do?" Nobody replied.

"I wonder if anyone still lives here, aru," Yao said in wonder, "this place looks quite old…"

"1950's," Ivan replied, looking carefully at their surroundings. "This place was probably made just after World War Two. When we first started arguing, right Alfred?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred mumbled. "1950's…" He started to walk, but froze. That's when Ludwig heard it.

Singing. Mostly humming, like someone forgot the words. It was a little girl's voice. There were tiny footsteps too, but Ludwig couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. A gigantic metallic creak filled the area and everybody except Kiku jumped. Both the humming and the creaking were getting a lot closer. Peter was clinging to Arthur, owl-eyed with terror.

From the hall to their right, the source of the humming stepped into view. It was a very tiny girl; Ludwig guessed she was maybe six years old. She was wearing a tattered purple dress that was covered in what could only be assumed was blood. She turned to look at them, and Ludwig saw glowing yellow eyes.

"Oh!" She jumped back. "Hi! You're all new here." It was a statement, not a question, but a few nations nodded. "I've never seen you here before, so I know you're new! Daddy says I'm super smart!" She looked back the way she came and waved. "Daddy, I'm over here! Come see the new people!"

There was that creaking noise and a hulking creature made of a diving suit lumbered in. A yellow light shone from the portholes and it had a gigantic drill over one of its hands. Ludwig felt the urge to run or to grab the little girl, but he remained still.

"Holy shit," Alfred muttered. She looked ready to pounce on the girl and keep her from the metal thing before them.

"This is Daddy," the girl said."Daddy, don't worry, they're friends!" The metal beast still stood warily. She approached them one by one, staring at them with wonder. "You're all so cool!" She pointed at Ludwig and Ivan. "You two are just like Daddy!" The two exchanged confused glances. But it was a kid, so the confusion was quickly brushed off. Then she pointed at Alfred. "You're a superhero! Like a picture book I found! It's called Super-man." Then to Feliciano. "You're an angel, mister! But you're not sleeping. And your belly's not glowing. Oh well, it will someday…" She looked at Arthur and she grinned. "You're a magic man! Can you make bunnies come out of hats?" Arthur nodded and she cheered. Ludwig noticed she didn't see Peter, who was behind Arthur the whole time.

"You look like a man from one of my story books," the girl said as she looked up at Kiku. "You're a Sam-Moo-Rye!" The Japanese man grinned nervously. "And you're a fancy gentleman," she giggled as she looked at Francis. "Howd'you do?" She curtsied and almost fell over. Ludwig saw her legs were at twisted angles.

"I'm fine," Francis answered, bowing.

The girl giggled again and looked at Yao. "You look like a Chinese empr'er!" The two of them laughed, but Yao's was very nervous-sounding. "And you…" She turned to see Matthew, and her eyes boggled. "You look like Big Sister! But you're a boy... Are you my Big Brother?"

"Ummm…." Matthew shrank back slightly. "I don't know."

"You are!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her 'Daddy'. "C'mon, Daddy, let's take him to Sister!" The metal thing grabbed Matthew, slung him over its shoulder and started away. Arthur and Francis both took off after it.

"Wait, guys," Alfred shouted at them, "You don't know if that thing's gonna kill you!"

Realising what Alfred had said, Francis slowed down. But Arthur kept on going, shrieking insults at the thing until he was out of earshot. Francis returned to them, practically in tears. Alfred and Peter both rushed over to him. They would stick together now that Matthew and Arthur were gone, Ludwig guessed. They were all the family they had left for each other. Like him and Gilbert. But Gilbert wasn't there, he reminded himself.

… … ~ … …

"We should split up," Alfred muttered from his corner. "Y'know, so that we're not so easy to spot."

"Easier to kill, aru," Yao spat back. "You saw what happened to the other two. We don't know if they're alive!"

"Yeah, well we don't know if they're dead either!" He slumped back. "We could just divide into groups. Keep meeting back here every once in a while. Stuff like that."

"I agree," Ivan said, "A big group's too conspicuous, da? I will take Yao-Yao with me."

"We should stay together in our Axis/Allies groups," Kiku suggested. "You know, for old time's sake."

"Old times' sake?" Francis stood up. "And this is just another walk in the park for you?"

"Everybody, stop fighting," Ludwig growled. "I agree with Kiku. We know who gets along with who, so it works. We'll meet here every two days. That will give us time to look for the others and maybe find a way out. Does that work with everybody?" All but Yao nodded.

"Then let's get going," Alfred muttered, standing up and heading in the direction the girl went. The others in his group followed.

"I'm afraid," Feliciano whispered after a few minutes.

"Well," Ludwig stood up. "Sitting here's not helping us. Let's go, you two."


End file.
